lumber_tycoon_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Shrine of the Sight
The Shrine of the Sight is an anomaly located inside of the Rock Bridge Cave. Nothing more is known about it except that it may be related to eyes, lights, or anything to do with "sight". In this area, there are two holes with lava under it, which may allow us to put things in them. Anything that falls in the holes except Lumps of Coal will burn, including players. At the center of the wall, a hole can be seen. Because of the size of the hole, this may be a portal which leads players to another biome. This area is one of three areas that can be accessed by using a Dynamite, blow up the far inner wall at the end, past the corner of the Rock Bridge Cave, (the cave near the volcano entrance which leads to the Swamp). After the explosion, you will see a path goes down to this area, the path is wide enough for any type of vehicle in the game. The rock blocking the entrance to this area will regenerate after around 30 minutes. It was possible once to acess the top of the Shrine from the Underground Grove, On the opposite way to the Lava Trail. By jumping into a hole. It was likely to you land on top of the shrine successfuly, but you could miss and fall on lava or in Void. This has been fixed recently by an extra floating lava lake being addeded on top of the Shrine. On the top of the wall, you may see a phrase "Deliver My Sight", most likely making it related to the Preserved Enlarged Ostrich Eye. Although many things were tested, none of them worked. So please don't waste your Preserved Enlarged Ostrich Eye's. '''However, the holes are definitively part of the puzzle, otherwise, there would be no sense to be there. It was possible to use Dynamite on this wall once so it moved slightly, but then any others would have no effect. It seems to be fixed in the update that changed a lot of stuff in this area. (See about it below). It is recommended that you bring a worklight or raise your screen brightness to see in the biome. A later update made the area thinner and curved walls, coming together with new music, the door being extended, and the area outside also being extended. And now the lava is a little bit deeper on the holes, and now currently unknown what is it for. Another update that happened recently that is very unknown why is it for. The differences that was made was very hidden and could only be seen by shiftlocking through the door. The first thing found was that part of the back of the door of the Shrine had a 'hole' in the wall that became deeper. Now instead of one lake of lava floating on top of shrine, there were '''Two. That prevents you from getting to the top of the Shrine from the underground grove. And the hole of lava on the right side is now deeper, but how deep the lava is located is the same. It is an area that is most likely not finished yet. It is extremely easy to glitch through the wall to the continuation. But after the wall, there is an unfinished area that the hole keeps, but ends in an area under the volcano filled with lava and nothing else. The door will not be accessible possibly until the area is completely built. And this area is being updated a lot of times, but not being at the Changelog. This definitively means this area may have something secret at the future. Some people have claimed there is some form of hole or connection under the lava pits, and some people have claimed they found a blue, glowing light in it, after inserting a Lump of Coal. Some people have also claimed that they found a green glowing light coming from the right hole after inserting a lit dynamite and a BIG GIFT into it. However, the connection under the lava pits are 'false, ' as you shiftlock to the exterior of the area, you will see the holes are not deep and there is not such as an area or room under then. But the blue and green glow are not confirmed yet. Category:Geographic Features Category:Anomalies Category:Volcano Category:Mountainside Category:Caves and Tunnels